


One More Kiss 再吻一次

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 觉得应该写点什么庆祝EC结婚周年，正巧读的书提到了降灵会就迅速填了一个关于降灵的小短篇。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	One More Kiss 再吻一次

“他返回原地，坐在那里等着，一个声音响起，‘很高兴你回来了。’我讲完了。”Erik望向Charles，“这个故事肯定很无聊。”  
“我很感动，至少Aaron为之努力的目标实现了。”Charles说，Erik专注地望着他，他的脑子里全都是，“他真迷人，我得说点什么。谁来继续这个该死的话题？”  
“虽然他死了，但他见到了Blake，这是个圆满的结局。”Charles看到Erik若有所思地往向窗外，他继续说，“轮到谁了？”  
“轮到你了。”他的妹妹Raven提醒他。  
Charles收回视线，“我要讲的故事来自一英里外的那栋房子。”  
“我们来的时候路过的那栋？棕色屋顶、外墙爬满天竺葵的那个？”Sean问道。  
“没错。两百六十年前，它发生过一起神秘事件。那栋屋子主人的小儿子失踪了。”  
Sean哇了一声，Charles继续讲，“房子的主人叫Harris Miller，他的妻子很久前去世了，留下一个男孩叫Conrad。从男孩出生到长大，周围的邻居从未见他，没人知道他长什么样。他的家庭教师在他十六岁的时候离开了那里。传言他是个面容丑陋的怪物……后来很多人聚集到房子周围要求Miller交出儿子，否则他们就放火烧掉屋子，Miller告诉他们，他的儿子失踪了，他不知道他去了哪里。愤怒的村民冲进屋子，可他们连Conrad的影子都没找到。他们都怀疑Miller把 Conrad送走了，可没有任何证据支持这一点。”  
Raven轻咳一声，“让我补充一下，两年前，一个叫做Thomas Mill的作家据说受到了某种感召，执意要进入屋子探险……他进入大厅，转进走廊，顺着楼梯往下走，他走啊，走啊，楼梯仿佛没有尽头。他记不住走了多少阶台阶终于来到地下室。地下室装着一道巨大的铁门，铁门锈迹斑斑。他不确定能否打开它，他尝试着把手掌按在门上，轻轻一推，门开了。屋内很黑，突然，”她把手搭在Hank肩头压低声音，“我等你很久了。”  
Hank似乎在思考什么重要的事，当所有人的目光都聚集在他的脸上，他困惑地说：“Charles刚刚提到过，那栋房子的地下室一百年前被水灌过，那栋房子的地下室大概80平方英尺，里面至少蓄了1200吨水。Thomas没有抽水设备，水是如何排空的？”  
他求助地望向Alex和Sean，“我算错了吗？”他们齐刷刷地摇了摇头。  
“恭喜你发现了这个故事的漏洞。”Raven说道。Charles推测她肯定对Hank没有扑进她怀里的结果感到失望。  
Hank仍然不死心地揣测着Raven的意思。“先不谈那个，人类需要氧气维持生命，除非Conrad是鱼，否则他不可能在密闭的地下室待那么久。”  
为了帮Hank解围Charles说道：“好吧，我们玩了真心话大冒险、叠叠乐、塔罗牌、讲恐怖故事，还想玩什么？”  
“去Miller的房子探险如何？”Raven提议。  
除了Erik和Charles所有人都同意了。Charles看得出Hank并不想去，但并不想扫Raven的兴，所以他也表示了赞同。  
“你们去吧。我建议你们带上十字架和圣水。”Charles幼年时曾经进过那幢房子，除了在客厅天花板筑巢的灰喜鹊他就没看到其他生物。“还有，十二点前回来。”出门前Raven朝Charles眨了眨眼。  
等其他人离开，小屋里只剩下了Charles和Erik两个人。  
Charles有点不自在，他还是第一次和这位新同事同处一室，实际上他当初邀请Erik的时候根本没想过Erik会同意。邀请Erik的原因是他对Erik有点意思，可他连Erik是不是弯的都不知道。他希望能创造一个机会和Erik好好聊聊。  
Charles摆好棋盘。“玩一局吗？”  
Erik坐下来，“当然好。”  
Charles和Erik没下完一盘棋，其他人就回到了小屋。  
“走到一半就下雨了，我们只好回来。”Raven扫兴地拍了拍肩头的雨滴。

“Charles？”是Raven的声音，接着Charles感到脸颊被人轻轻地拍打。  
“发生了什么？”Charles费力地睁开眼睛，他的视线一片模糊，他花了好长时间才看清楚眼前的人，而且他的声音沙哑，嘴里充满血腥味，像是刚吃了一碟沙子似的。  
他撑着坐起来，用手掌揉了揉脸颊，嘴角传来一阵刺痛——伤口已经被创可贴贴住了。“我和谁打了一架吗？”  
“我不知道怎么回答你。”Raven揉捏着眉心，那是她的习惯动作，她通常用这个动作表示她在整理思维。“你还记得昨晚的事吗？”  
“昨晚？”Charles看了看手表，手表显示一点，“我以为我睡了一个小时。”  
“你睡了十二个小时。你想吃点什么吗？”  
“我需要茶。”Charles努力回忆，他的额头疼得要死，就像是一只啄木鸟在不间断地啄他的太阳穴一样。“我想不起来。”  
“你吻了Erik。”  
Raven的话让他觉得自己的耳朵可能出了问题。他难以置信地说，“告诉我这不是真的。”  
Raven掏出了手机划开，把手机面向Charles的方向。“说真的，我佩服你的勇气。”照片上Charles双手扯着Erik的衣领，脸贴着脸把Erik压在扶手椅上，Erik的脸被他挡住了，他的表情狰狞。他们头上顶着一颗大大的红心。“这是Alex拍的，他的角度和距离最佳，拍的也最清晰。”她划到下一张，“Sean拍了你们的全身照。那些Emoji都是我加上去的。”照片上的他跨坐在Erik大腿上，双手抱住了Erik的脖子。Erik双手捏着扶手椅的椅背，看上去很痛苦的样子。  
Charles呆住了，那只寻找食物的啄木鸟也吓跑了。  
Raven晃晃两根手指，“这是几？”  
“一百三十七。”要不是他的头仍在疼，他肯定会摇头。“到底发生了什么事？”  
“你还记得我和Sean玩通灵板的事吗？”  
谢天谢地Raven给他端来了茶，他喝了口茶，“不记得了。不过那个通灵板我有印象，你去年在跳蚤市场买的，背面还贴着一只黑脸羊——”  
“小羊肖恩。”  
“小羊肖恩的贴纸。”  
“没错，就是它。昨晚我们正玩着通灵板，我问通灵板几个问题，比如，‘你多大了？’‘二十岁。’‘你是男是女？’‘男。’‘你叫什么？’”她停顿几秒，“他回答他叫Conrad Miller，那个感觉很诡异。我继续问他，‘你要做什么？’‘做我想做的事。’我问他想做什么事，他没有回答。Sean问它：‘你藏在哪里才没有被村民找到？’他回答，‘这里。’ 我吓了一跳，我问Sean是不是他干的，他当然不承认。最重要的是我松开了手，你知道的，玩通灵板松开手会招来厄运。”  
“我从来不相信那些。”  
“由不得你不信。”  
她点开手机上的视频，视频上的他趴在桌面上，看起来像是睡着了。接着他猛地坐起来，扫视屋内的人一圈，“我很饿。”  
“你没事吧？”Erik拉住了他的手臂。  
“我没事。”Charles听见他自己说道。  
他的目光停留在Erik脸上，Erik一脸茫然。然后他扑向了Erik，视频结束。  
“后来我没有拍到，Sean为了抢最佳视角撞掉了我的手机。你亲了他一分二十六秒。Alex拍了个完整版。”  
“你们眼睁睁看着我亲了他一分钟？”  
“我拉不开你们。你看上去像被邪灵附身了一样。上帝啊，原来那就是他想做的事。”说完她打了好几个冷颤。“再说，我以为你冲破了内心阻碍决定对Erik表白了呢。”  
“当然不是，Hank他们呢？”  
“他们被你吓到了。”看到Charles沉下脸，Raven立即说，“他们很好，我打算带他们去湖边划划船，散散步什么的，好让他们忘记昨天的事。”  
“我的伤。”Charles抚摸嘴角，“Erik揍了我？”  
“你最好去问他这个问题。你昨晚亲了Erik就昏过去了，他把你送回了房间。”  
“不——”Charles哀嚎。  
她无视他的抗议走了出去。Charles在房间内乱转，试图找个角落躲藏起来，可惜的是他没找到，他应该建一个密室的。  
门打开了，要不是他的房间在二楼他就跳下去了。  
Erik走进门，“你应该多休息休息。”Charles放开了握着窗帘的手，坐回床上。  
“对不起，那不是我。”Charles说，“你一定觉得我疯了。以后我不会出现在你的视线内，我发誓。”  
Erik露出受伤的表情。“你为什么不问问我的意思呢？”  
Charles已经开始考虑辞职的事了。听到这句话，他试探地问道：“我的伤是怎么来的？”  
“你认为是我揍了你？”Erik翻了个白眼，“你强吻我的时候嘴唇撞上了我的牙，我的牙齿到现在仍在疼。”  
Charles捂住了头，他真想消失在Erik面前。  
“你可以再做一次。”  
要不是Erik的表情十分认真，Charles还以为他在开玩笑。  
“你说真的？”  
Erik点了点头。  
Charles凑了过去，他的动作很轻，因为他要避开嘴唇的伤和Erik的牙齿。  
过了一会，他终于从Erik身上爬起来。  
“感觉比昨天好多了。”Erik说道。  
Charles心脏狂跳，脑子晕乎乎的，“说实话，我有点嫉妒那个家伙了。”  
“那么再来一次。”Erik并没有询问意思。  
五分钟后，“再一次。”


End file.
